Waiting
by waitin
Summary: Casey has just been asked out by sam. But why is derek so mad. DASEY! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"Casey. Stop!" Derek said as he chased after her as she went through the McDonald/Vencuri house. Derek reached out and grabbed her arm trying to stop her from going anywhere. Casey flipped around and hit his hand away from her arm.

"What are you doing? Don't touch me!" She said. And started to walk away again.

"Why...?"

"Why...? Because he asked me out... And i just happen to like him so I said yes. Do you have a problem with that...?" She said getting more anger by the minute. "Oh what am i saying. Of course you have to have a problem with that. Your derek vencuri. You have to make my life as miserable as it possibly can be." She looked him in the eyes and say something she never that she would ever see. He was extremely hurt. She couldn't figure out if it was because of what she said or that she was dating sam.

Derek stormed past her and went straight to his room. Slamming the door behind him. He threw his book bag on the floor and laid down on his bed. 'Why does she have to date sam. Now i have to freakin see her with another guy all the time. Why would she does this to me. wait what am i saying. what do i care. she is just my step-sister.'

In the room next door casey was putting her stuff down and going to log on to her computer. She sign on her screen name. Derek was on...

**2hott4u: Listen i am so sorry that i grabbed you**

**kcmcdonald: Thats ok**

**kcmcdonald: wat was that all about?**

**2hott4u: i just don't like the thought of you two dating**

**kcmcdonald: why**

**2hott4u: i don't know i just don't**

Derek signed off and layed down on his bed. He had to think about a few things. He was about to drift off to sleep when the phone rang. He answered it but all he heard casey voice talking to sam.

"Why is derek so mad" Casey said.

"I don't know. I thought he would be totally happy with it."

Derek hung up the phone not wanting to hear anymore.

"Dinners ready." Nora yelled up stairs.

"NOT HUNGERY." Both derek and casey yelled.

Nora was so busy with keeping marti away from the super glue that she didn't even care.

Once dinner was done. Derek and Casey were forced to come downstairs and to have family game night. They all were forced to sit on the floor in a circle. Casey just happen to have to sit by Derek.

"Ok so i heard about this one game called telephone. It is where one person come ups with a funny saying or a secret. Then they pass it on to the person next to them. And the last person to get told the secret has to say it out load. Supposedly if the last person says the same thing as the first person that mean that we have a close family. Ok so i will go first." Nora said.

Nora whispered into Georges ear, then george whispered it to lizzie, then lizzie to derek. Derek leaned into tell casey what the saying was. His hand layed right on top of casey's that was behind her back.

"I don't like you dating sam. But i know you really like him. So you can date him. But all i ask is don't kiss or touch him in front of me. Oh and the saying is marti glued her fingers together today." Casey was stunned. She didn't know what to say or do. Derek moved his hand away from hers and sat straight up. Acting like nothing happened.

"Hello what is the saying." Edwin said to casey.

"O ya." She told him and he told marti.

"No i didn't i glued my toes together." She said showing off her feet. The whole family started to laugh uncontrolably. Except for casey and derek. Who just stared at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye sam." Derek said as he walked up the front steps of his house. Sam had given him a ride home from school because Casey had to have the car. When he got inside he saw the red flashing light going off on the answering machine. He went over and pressed the button to play the messages.

"Hey derek this is nora. Your dad just called and said he had to work late. I have somethings to do at the office so order some pizza for when the younger kids get home. Casey is taking lizzie and edwin to soccer practice. And marti is at her friend mary's house until 6. I will pick up all the kids and the pizza on the way home from work. Thanks.

"Wow, I think she did that all in one breath. Thats talent. Ok so i am home alone. What have I always wanted to do when no one is around?" He said out aloud to an empty house.

"Oh ya" He raced up the stairs and went straight to casey's room. He sat down at her computer and looked at all of her documents. He clicked on the one that said Life as Casey.

"Ah Ha" he said. It was her diary.

**Life as Casey  
September 23, 2006 **

Dear diary,  
I decided this was the best way to express my feelings with out taking the risk of edwin stealing my diary from under my bed. Well I guess I am not as worried about edwin, but if derek found it i woud just die. Sometimes I just can't stand that kid. He fights with me and yells. But then there is something about him that I am just drawn to. So we were playing this game called telephone with the good old family. And he leaned in to tell me the secret and this is what he said. "I don't like you dating sam. But i know you really like him. So you can date him. But all i ask is don't kiss or touch him in front of me." Why would he care if I kissed sam infront of him.? OH and he put his hand right on top of mine. What is that all about? Sometimes I want to smack him and sometimes I just want...kiss him. I can't believe i just said that. I Casey McDonald want to kiss Derek Venturi. WOW. Who knew I wanted that. Got to go shower before Derek gets in there. Because when he walks out with his shirt off that just drives me crazy.  
Love,  
Casey McDonald.

"I can't believe it." Derek said.

"What can you not believe." Casey said as she walked into her room staring angery at derek.

"This." he said pointing to the screen. Thats when she realized what he was looking at.

"Get out of my room. I can't believe you would come in her and read my diary. How dare you do that. That is extremely private."

"Ya I'd say." he said giving her his famous smirk.

"Get out of my room. NOW." She said grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the door. She shoved him out of the door and slammed it behind him.  
She stared and the door and put her hand on her head. 'I hate him. He drives me crazy!"

All of a sudden her door swung open.

"Oh ya one more thing." He grabbed her and kissed her hard on the lips. Causing her to fall back alittle. He slipped his hand in the small of her back to support her. The kiss became more intense and casey wrapped her hands around his neck. Eliminating any space they had left between them.

Derek stepped back and dropped his hands into his pockets and slowly walked back. Starring straight into casey confused eyes. He turned and went into his room next door.

Casey dropped onto her bed with her hand over her mouth. Trying to figure out what just happened. She got up frustrated and ran to dereks room throwing it open. He was laying down on his bed until Casey came in and he sat up.

"Why would you do that. You know I am dating Sam and your my step-brother. Why?" She said.

"Hey your the one who wanted to kiss me so don't even start."

"I can't believe you." She said crossing her arms.

"Just following orders. You have to admit I am a ten times better kisser than sam."

Thats when she smacked him right across the face. She went to draw her arm back but he caught her wrist.

"Apologize." He said. He said standing up.

"No." She said with hate in her eyes.

"Apologize. NOW." he said getting angery.

"Fine." She said grabbing him and kissing him hard on the lips. He grabbed her wrist again and backed her up against he wall. He pinned both of her hand over her head with one of his. Letting his other roam down her side.

"Smerek? Smasey?"

**Hope you guys like it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Derek jumped back at the sound of his little sisters voice. Casey wiped her mouth as Derek suckede on his bottom lip.

"Hey Marti. Um... did you have fun at Mary's" Casey said bending down to be level with marti.

"Why were you kissing Smerek."

"Oh no. We weren't kissing we fell and we were helping each other up." Derek said.

"Oh ok, look what i made!!" Marti said holding up a jar with colorful sand inside.

"Wow!! Thats great. Why don't you go show your dad that." said Casey grabbing Marti by the shoulders and leading her out of Derek's room.

"Ok I think he just got home." Marti said as she ran down the stairs.

Casey turned back to Derek who was still in his room. He was still sucking on his lip. He stepped foward reaching out his hand to try and stop her. But she turned and went into her room. He ran his hands through his hair even more confused than ever.

After a while Nora yelled upstairs for the two teens to come down for dinner. Derek still in his room wanted pizza so badly but didn't want to be around when marti blurted out what she saw earlier. Derek took off down the stairs, when he got there he was surprised to see Casey sitting there already eating.

"Hey" Derek said.

"Hey?" Casey said wondering why he was acting like an idiot.

"Ok lets eat!" George said as derek finally sitting down next to Casey at the table

"So how was soccer?" Nora asked lizzie and edwin.

"It was fine." They both said quickly.

'Odd?' Casey thought. Casey jumped in her chair when she felt something touching her bare leg. Actually rubbing her leg.

"Is everything ok?" Derek said giving her his classic smirk.

Casey looked at her mom who gave her an odd look.

"Yah I am fine. I just... realized the pizza was hot."

Derek his took his other hand and picked up his pizza acting like nothing was happening. Casey finally reached down and stopped his hand by grabbing it and lowering down to her knee. She placed her hand on top of his interlocking their fingers. They turned to look at each other and Derek just smiled knowing this was what he wanted. He rubbed her thumb with his own being kind and gentle. Casey didn't know how Derek could keep so calm. He was just sitting there eating his pizza. She her face go turn red and her stomach lurch alittle. The family just sat and ate pizza like any other dinner.

"Oh yah i forgot you have to sign a paper for me mom." Lizzie said getting up from the table. She ran upstairs grabbing the paper. But as she came back she noticed something odd. Was Derek holding Casey's hand? She sat down handing the paper to her mom. She gave Casey a confused look. Thats when Casey jumped back to reality. She dropped Derek's hand. Bringing it up to her mouth. Derek looked up to see lizzie staring at him. He got it too. He looked to see how Casey was going to handle it. Casey wouldn't look at him.

'Great' he thought to himself.

I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I have had alot go on this past year. Please read and review.


End file.
